


The More Things Change

by Sp00py



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Is that a thing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Regular Sex, aroace wander, can i make it a thing, friendporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py
Summary: The more they stay the same. And Sylvia's been feeling a littleoddabout Wander.





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to clear out my fic that have been sitting around.... since December? Yeesh. So have some friends being pals and openly communicating with one another. Aint even gonna edit it.

Wander leaped into Sylvia’s arms from the tree branch a good dozen feet or so above her. He never hesitated, and she only rarely didn’t catch him. His thin arms curled around her neck as he tucked himself up under her chin, turning the catch into an impromptu hug that Sylvia easily reciprocated.

She held him close, focused on the movement of his chest as he breathed, savored the calm, steady beating of his heart.

Sylvia decided to go for it. Spur of the moment, no thought -- like how Wander did things. “Wander, I lo--”

Wander was gone, jogging over to the kitten who had decided to wait patiently for its savior to get out of the tree and come cuddle it. He left behind only the fading warmth of his fur on her skin.

Sylvia watched his attention be wholly taken by the kitten, like she’d not even said anything at all. She wished he’d stayed a little longer in her arms, long enough at least to hear her out. She’d found herself wishing things like that an inordinate amount as of late, every time the words were on the tip of her tongue, in fact.

Wander was easily distracted and oblivious, something Sylvia understood better than anyone else, but things were _different_ , and she -- they -- needed to address this. She was still his friend, and they were still practically two halves of one whole, but Sylvia had at some point become more aware of his presence distinct from herself. Wander wandered, it was in his nature as much as his name, yet Sylvia worried he was wandering away from her right into the arms of some two-bit villain. And it ached in ways her protectiveness alone couldn’t explain.

While Wander swapped fur with the kitten, Sylvia scanned the horizon warily. It seemed more and more lately they were running into Lord Hater. Despite that there were dozens upon dozens of planets in this quadrant alone, Hater always managed to pick the ones where Wander and Sylvia were to try and conquer. She let out a relieved sigh as she didn’t see Hater’s Skullship anywhere in the distance.

Wander said goodbye to the kitten as it suddenly darted away, though his farewell was cut short when the tongue of the Skullship landed right on top of him.

“Wander!”

Sylvia sprinted over to him.

Wander struggled to free himself from the heavy ramp, body accordioned in unusual and painful-looking locations.

Several rows of Watchdogs slid down and landed between Wander and Sylvia. Their blasters were already drawn, and they leveled them at Sylvia. She slid to a halt and glared.

Though they flinched, their (honestly awful, what with the single eyes and all) aim didn’t waver. Instead of holding her hands up in surrender, Sylvia just snorted and crossed her arms while several Watchdogs helped Wander up.

“Thanks, guys,” Wander chirped as he was dusted off and straightened out, and his smile stayed strong even when a blaster dug into the small of his back. “Oh, to the dungeon, then?”

“Yep,” one of the Watchdogs said, then radioed Commander Peepers. “Sir, we caught Wander and Sylvia….They were just sort of standing here when we got out -- no, seriously. Leslie dropped the tongue right on Wander. He was all squished up and everything.... No, he’s fine now. Definitely good enough to torture.”

“Hi, Mr. Peepers!” Wander leaned into the radio. “I guess I’ll be seeing you and Hatey real soon, yeah?”

Sylvia grit her teeth at the pet name. “We haven’t got all flarpin’ day,” she reminded the Watchdogs. “Let’s get going so we can break out like usual.”

The Watchdogs convened a moment, decided Sylvia had a point, and marched her and Wander to the dungeon. Their capture was mostly routine, by now. Sylvia could walk there in her sleep, and break out just as easily.

But not right away, this time.

She sat against the back wall, arms still crossed, brow furrowed in thought as Wander paced back and forth in front of the bars, ruminating on what sort of torture Hater would attempt and fail spectacularly at today. Though he didn’t mention that last part, it was implied by Wander’s cheery tone. Lava pit? Disintegrator ray? Or maybe he’d just wanna hang out, play some games.

That galled Sylvia more than the other things Wander had listed. She was not a perfect person by any means, often angry, often pessimistic, but she was a fair sight better than Lord Hater for Wander. She didn’t want to lose him to that needy, juvenile wannabe warlord. Hater hadn’t done anything to deserve Wander’s affections.

Sylvia hadn’t, either, when they’d first met, and was so grateful Wander didn’t think someone had to _deserve_ affection to get some, but she was willing to ignore that for the sake of her irritation.

She pushed herself to her feet and joined Wander at the bars.

“Oh, we breakin’ out before Hater gets here?” he asked.

“Not just yet, buddy.”

Wander tilted his head at that, but didn’t press her for more information. His gaze wasn’t quite meeting hers. Sylvia began to suspect he knew what she was going to say, and had intentionally been avoiding it before.

“Okay,” Sylvia began, taking a deep breath to steady herself. “Wander, I --”

“Y’know, I think I hear some Watchdogs coming.”

“Wander, _I love you_.”

It took him long enough to respond for Sylvia to _know_ that he knew what she meant, that this wasn’t just another declaration of love for a friend like so many before, that, at some point, its inflections and implications had morphed into something heavier. “Gosh. I love ya, too, buddy,” he said pointedly, though he wasn’t even looking in her direction anymore. He ruffled the fur of his arm nervously.

Sylvia waited until Wander glanced up at her again. “I don’t mean it like that.”

“I _can’t_ mean it like that, Sylvia,” Wander said, voice immediately pitching upward desperately.  He pulled the brim of his hat down around his earholes with both hands and tilted his head to hide his face. It wasn’t like his usual disappearances into his hat when he thought Sylvia was upset, but still just as avoidant. “Not like… not like love-love.”

Sylvia didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t expected to be rejected.

The idea of Wander not loving someone was hard to process. It hurt. But Wander didn’t _hurt_ people intentionally, often at his own expense. Sylvia couldn’t get these dots to connect.

She stepped back, giving Wander some space. She told herself she couldn’t blame him for his lack of feelings toward her, but she couldn’t help but feel angry that he’d been playing dumb about this whole thing for who knew how long. “Is it me?”

“No! Gosh, no!” Wander said immediately, eyes back up and locked on Sylvia. “It ain’t you. You’re fine, Sylvia! You’re better than fine! Anybody’d be happy t’ have ya. No, it’s me that’s the problem.”

“Uhuh,” Sylvia said flatly. She was getting the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ speech from _Wander_ of all people.

“I mean it,” Wander pressed, fingers still worrying the brim of his hat. “I don’t _get_ that kinda love, not outside of storybooks at least. I can’t feel it. I never have.”

Silence fell between them as Sylvia contemplated this and Wander awaited the verdict. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with the back of one arm. It was strange to think that someone like Wander, who wore his heart on his sleeve and told people he loved them at least once a day, didn’t feel love. It seemed absurd, but even if it didn’t make sense to her, Wander wasn’t one to lie.

“I’m sorry,” Wander said, bringing Sylvia’s attention back to him. He’d drifted away from the bars and was speaking to the far wall, a finger drawing aimless loops across the black metal. “Sorry I can’t love ya the -- the way you want. I’ll understand if y’ don’t wanna stay with me or nothin’. If it’d be too awkward or painful...”

Sylvia often forgot Wander had a life before they met, one she knew very little about. He rarely volunteered information about it without prompting, and she never knew the questions to ask, but this sounded like he was speaking from experience. This was a conversation he’d had before -- that he’d tried to avoid having again. Sylvia could easily imagine people fell in love with Wander all the time, and it did hurt to be denied the same in return. But she couldn’t and wouldn’t change him.

Sylvia walked over to Wander and turned him around to lift his chin and make him meet her eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t love you the way you want,” she echoed carefully, “But I do love you. You’re still my best friend.”

Wander sniffled. “You don’t want me t’ leave, even knowin’ that? Shouldn’t you go find someone who can reciprocate? You should have someone who loves you proper.”

“I do have someone like that,” Sylvia said as she pulled Wander in for a hug he couldn’t wriggle out of this time. “We’ll figure out how to make this work.”

They broke apart and Sylvia wiped at the few stray tears still lingering in Wander’s eyes. There were a few tears in her own, too, though she wasn’t nearly the crier he was. Very few people were, aside from maybe their ‘captors’.

“Should we, um, kiss or something?” he asked. “To make it all official?”

“A best-friend kiss or a love-love kiss?”

“Why not both?” Wander stretched upward and kissed Sylvia on the snout like he’d done so many times before, then pulled back. “Okay, your turn.”

Wander automatically tilted his head and closed his eyes as Sylvia curved her long neck down to meet him, and his smaller hands came up to mimick her hold on him and gently cradle her chin. Sylvia didn’t close her eyes, not wanting to miss if it made Wander uncomfortable. He didn’t seem bothered as they tentatively felt out each other’s boundaries, though his brows were furrowed in a level of concentration she’d not seen before.

Sylvia let her eyes close, finally, and let herself be happy that Wander was still there. His lips had a velvety layer of fuzz that tickled her rougher skin, and there was a gentle pressure as he leaned in on his tiptoes.

They separated and Wander looked none the worse for wear.

“That weren’t half bad,” he decided, then giggled and brushed some of his fur off of Sylvia’s mouth. “I could probably do it again.”

“What do you say we get out of here first, buddy?” she asked, already leaning down to force the barred door up. Sylvia wrapped her tail around Wander and deposited him on her saddle.

“We should say hi to Hater before we leave!” Wander suggested over the blaring alarm.

Sylvia found the idea far less off-putting than she had before. And she _did_ recall Wander telling her about Hater’s overly optimistic six smooching rooms. They could stand to see some use, she was sure.

* * *

Wander warmed quickly to the idea of kissing and petting as just an extension of their friendship, and just as easily warmed to the idea of -- as Sylvia put it -- making sure Hater’s smooching rooms were up to snuff.

Several captures later, they were sprawled amid piles of heart-shaped pillows in a room lit by a low, purple glow. The pillows practically enveloped Wander, who was about as furry as them if not quite such a vivid shade of violet, and Sylvia had to cage him in between her arms as she gave him flurries of best friend kisses mixed with lingering, deep definitely- _not_ -best-friend kisses.

While Wander might not have felt anything more than friendship, Sylvia found he was more than enthusiastic to add another variety of kisses to his repertoire. Even if he kept giggling whenever a kiss landed a little off, or caught him just right on one of his many, many ticklish spots. His little claws scratched just beneath the strap of her reins and trailed down the length of her neck, sending goosebumps all across her skin.

When the door burst open and the dim mood lighting flared brighter, they froze.

“I’ve got you now, Wan….der….” Hater’s gravelly voice started strong, but trailed off in confusion at the sight before him.

Though both of them were staring right back at Hater, their lips were locked in an unmistakable position. Sylvia pulled back with a wet pop, ready to plow through Hater to get Wander and herself to freedom if he tried to attack.

“What?!” Hater yelled, pointing dramatically between the two. “But you -- and you! And in my _room_?”

Wander wiped his mouth and slithered out from underneath Sylvia to hop over to Hater. “Hater! Hi!” he chirped, going in for a hug.

Sylvia relaxed as Wander did his Wandery thing and propped herself up on her elbows, the smirk on her face growing as Hater shoved Wander away.

“Sylvia and I were just testing out your smooching rooms! And let me tell ya, you did a swell job designing them,” Wander continued, completely unperturbed by Hater’s disgust “You ever thought about goin’ into interior design?”.

“You haven’t been doing anything _else_ in here, have you?” Hater asked, gagging at the idea.

Sylvia’s gaze immediately fell to Wander, and she realized she was holding her breath in anticipation.

Wander’s chatter stopped and he tilted his head. “Anything else? Like what?”

“No, no. I actually don’t want to know. I’ll just… I’ll just burn everything later,” Hater said, backing out of the room. The door closed behind him, though his muttered “Wander _and Sylvia_?” could be heard even as he retreated.

Wander continued to stare at the door, but when Hater made no attempt to reappear, he retreated to the bed. “What d’ you think that was all about?” he asked Sylvia as he cuddled up next to her.

“I think Hater was asking if we were, _y’know_ ,” Sylvia said delicately as she settled an arm around his waist.

“No, I don’t ‘ _y’know’_ or else I wouldn’t hafta ask, now would I?”

“Well, uh, these rooms are obviously meant for a bit more than just smooching,” Sylvia hemmed and hawed. She hadn’t thought Wander wouldn’t know about sex -- he was an adult, after all, despite how he acted -- and explaining the birds and space bees to him was not something Sylvia wanted to do. She’d just kind of hoped they’d get there in their own time.

Wander mulled over this a moment, then said, “Oh, you mean sex!”

Sylvia let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, thank grop, yes.”

“Do you wanna?”

“What?” Sylvia asked.

Wander wriggled out of her arms so that he could look her in the eye. “Do you wanna have sex? I mean, it ain’t really my thing, but if you’d like t’, I could swing it, I’m sure. The basic principle’s the same across the board, ain’t it?”

Sylvia sat back against the headboard. The room, despite its garish colors, really was comfortable once all the pillows had been pushed away. “Are you sure, Wander? I don’t want to rush you into anything, and you’ve already been clear about the romance stuff…”

Wander sat at her side, a pillow pulled up into his lap. He picked at some of the threads. Better them than his own fur. “Well, people do think kissin’ kinda leads to romance. So does sex.... But it ain’t gotta. Just so long as you don’t expect me t’ fall in love with you or nuthin’, I’m sure it’d be fine.You can, uh, pretend…”

Sylvia caught him in a kiss, and Wander made a surprised noise in his throat before relaxing into it. She pulled back but kept her arms on either side of him.

“I don’t want to pretend anything.”

“Can we do it another day, then? I gotta prepare.”

Sylvia pulled further back, then sat against the headboard beside Wander. “Prepare,” she said flatly.

Wander giggled and cupped his cheeks bashfully. “Y’know. Fuel up ‘fore I get my engine revvin’.” Sylvia was silent. “Ah, aids? Drugs. Aphrodisiacs. Sexual ain’t really my normal state.”

“Oh. Huh. I guess I didn’t really think beyond just…. Doing it. Just jumping in.”

Wander flopped over onto Sylvia’s belly. “You ain’t disappointed, are you?”

Sylvia’s hand trailed down Wander’s back. She shook her head. “When you’re ready.”

Wander stretched up and planted a kiss on Sylvia’s cheek.

* * *

Sylvia woke up to Wander trying to bury himself in the curve of her neck several days later. She blinked blearily at the wriggling pile of fluff and yawned. “Wander, pal? What are you doing?”

“Oh good, you’re awake,” he said somewhat breathlessly, sitting up. His hat sat all askew and his fur was fluffed. His eyes were wide and dark.

Sylvia woke up entirely. “Are you okay?”

Wander blew a raspberry. “Psh, yeah. Just misjudged somethin’. I’ve been practically crawlin’ in my skin waitin’ for you to get up.” He glanced around the little clearing they were in, then pressed his face to Sylvia’s to stare intensely at her. “You wanna, y’know, just jump in?”

“Jump-- oh. Oh!” Sylvia straightened and Wander tumbled into the place between her arms. She grinned and rubbed her face into his belly. “Is someone’s engine revved?”

“Sylvia!” Wander whined, writhing against her. “I am achin’ somethin’ awful. I only got two modes. Off -- ‘n’ _on._ ”

Sylvia chuckled as she pulled back. “Let’s see what gets you off, then.” Her fingers traced up a thigh barely as big as one of them and under Wander’s skirt.

“But what ‘bout you?” he asked as Sylvia felt the edge of a pair of underwear.

“Let’s start small. Like, underwear?” she asked, lifting up his skirt to see. They were orange like his fur, with a slightly darker damp spot just on a little bulge. She pressed her thumb against the bulge, earning another whine from Wander.

“It’s for decency,”  he huffed. “Least ‘til my skirt’s longer.”

Sylvia helped him shimmy out of them, and soon realized what he meant. Without them, it was obvious he had some sort of sexual organs. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at. Whatever it was was flushed and glistened with fluids. Something was shifting, undulating between a pair of lacy lips.

Wander pushed himself up and looked between his legs. “Heh, I guess I was a bit impatient,” he said as he reached between them and slipped a finger under the shifting thing, pulling it free. A length, darker in color and, topped with a flared head like a lily of the valley waved in the morning air.

“I am so much more confused than turned on right now.”

Wander brought Sylvia’s hand up to the length, which immediately stroked against her fingers. He gave a shuddering sigh. “Well this here’s my penis,” he said a little shakily, moving her fingers down to the folds of skin between his legs. “‘N’ this here’s my lil cunny, ‘n’ clearly I was gettin’ a little frisky with myself.”

Sylvia stared at him until Wander let her hand go and tried to close his knees, though her hand was still between his legs. “That… ain’t a problem is it?” he asked.

“No,” she said immediately, realizing he was _nervous_. Afraid she’d judge him unkindly, but he was her best friend. She loved everything about him, weird things between his legs included. “I just didn’t realize what exactly to expect.” She pressed her hand to his groin. “Mind if I poke around?”

Wander’s smile returned all the brighter as his legs fell to the sides. Sylvia stroked a finger along the line of his vulva, then pushed in. Wander slumped back bonelessly with a shaky ‘oh’, and she took this as a good sign. Sylvia began to massage the insides of his vagina, which were warm, slick, and quivering. There was something frilly in there that would probably feel great on a penis if she had one.

Sylvia pushed in all the way to the knuckle and curled. Wander curled with her, and she could see the bump of her finger pressing against his insides. He was so tiny, anything more would be too much, she was sure.

Sylvia took her finger out to Wander’s disappointment, at least until she rubbed up against his length, thumb dipping into the curve of its flared tip.

Wander gave a gasp that went right to Sylvia's own groin. She'd never been attracted to anyone like him before, small and soft and gentle when she’d usually go for rough and tall and kind of an ass, but seeing him half-undone already was surprisingly hot. His dick followed her movements a little, trying to get more attention.

Her tail caught around Wander's waist and Sylvia rolled them over so he could sprawl on her belly. Her hands ruffled his fur as he balanced himself. Wander looked at her, confused.

"You want to slide a little further south and get your dick wet?"

Wander almost fell off of Sylvia as he squealed at her language, one hand to his cheek. "Sylvia! That's vulgar! But yes, thank you." He shimmied backward until he sat at the junction of her tail and body, small fingers exploring the nearly invisible slit he found there.

"Gosh, Syl, you're so soft and pretty," he said, earning a stuttering protest from Sylvia.

"C'mon, don't say sappy stuff like tha-aaat."

Wander giggled, rubbing the little nodule he’d found buried just inside the softer skin again before he straightened himself. He kept his finger curled in there as he pressed himself against her. Sylvia let her head fall back to focus on the strange sensation of his penis prodding around her entrance before wriggling past the tight opening. It wasn't as big as most of her other partners, but it undulated inside of her, and she could feel the wet warmth of his lips pressed against hers.

"Is this alright?"

Sylvia lifted her head again, then curled forward to catch Wander in a quick kiss. "You're doing fine, buddy," she told him as she rolled her hips to meet his. Wander gave a cry and braced himself against her. His length stroked her insides at the same time as he pressed against her clit. Sylvia sucked in a sharp breath, and Wander glanced up at her through his lashes, a small smile curling his lips. He repeated the action.

"Wander!"

"Sylvia." His voice was carefully modulated, though she could hear the tremble underneath. Wander began to grind gently against her, their cunts slicking and his length stroking her deeper, pulling Sylvia closer to the edge.

Wander's tiny dick should not have felt as good as it did, prodding and throbbing inside her, constricted by her walls. He kept hitting a spot that made her see stars and yell as she came, squirting against Wander's groin. Her muscles clamped tightly around his cock, squeezing it as Wander rolled her clit, wringing a few smaller spikes of pleasure out of her. He slumped against her, legs trembling, until she relaxed.

Wander fell back onto her tail. Sylvia raised her head and saw his dick still erect and waving for attention. She wondered exactly how _much_ he had misjudged his drug-of-choice. He seemed too out of it to notice, so she picked him up with her tail and dropped him on her belly, legs splayed. Sylvia grabbed his knees and pulled him closer.

"What... what are you doin'?"

"Helping a buddy out. You've gone through a lot - of - trouble - to make me feel good." Sylvia kissed Wander's soaking cunt between words, and got some pleased giggles for her effort.

"Oh, wait!" Wander struggled a bit until she let go, then flipped over and stretched along her belly. He mimicked her actions, fur and chin whiskers tickling the sensitive skin of her slit. Then he began licking.

Sylvia swallowed as a second heat rose in her belly, then hiked Wander up by his thin thighs to bury her face in between his legs. She tasted herself and a sweetness not like candy, but more earthy, like honey. Like Wander. She was eating out Wander. Her sweet, cheerful little space mop who didn't know half the filthy things she'd imagined doing with him. That she never thought she'd _actually_ do with him, and would have to reevaluate now that she knew what she was working with.

He moaned and the vibrations traveled all along her nerves. Sylvia's tongue slipped easily into his body, though she could feel the tightness she was invading. He was so small. Wander mumbled unintelligibly against her, claws scratching lightly on her skin. Those strange little frills stroked and danced on her tongue.

Wander followed her lead, lapping at her walls, licking up the fluids that Sylvia could taste mixing with his own. He pulled a second orgasm, smaller but just as welcome, from her and diligently teased her down from it as well.

Sylvia redoubled her efforts to make Wander squirm, taking in his dick as she sucked and kissed and explored his cunt simultaneously. His own climax, Sylvia thought, came less in spurting cum and more in kitten mewls and praise as he slumped against her.

She continued licking at him experimentally, but his penis slid back into its little pocket, leaving just the tip like some flower bud, and he seemed content. Wander slid bonelessly off of her and rustled around until they were laying in the same direction. His fur was darkened and spiked with sweat and juices, and his underwear was hanging off of one ankle.

"Did you actually cum?"

Wander shrugged. "I think so. Did you have fun?"

Sylvia accepted his sort-of answer for now and sat up. "To be honest? That was some of the best sex I've ever had with someone else. You really know your way around a lady."

Wander giggled bashfully at the praise. "I've been around a few ladies in my time. Heck, I've been a few ladies."

"Maybe I should follow your lead," Sylvia mused as she stood up and helped Wander to his feet. "But I'll question my sexuality later. For now: bath."

Wander followed Sylvia to a pool with a small waterfall on the other side and immediately flung off what little he wore and dove in. Sylvia fished out a shampoo and brush from the hat, which obligingly gave her exactly what she was looking for. She waded into the water and Wander paddled over. The water was refreshingly cool against her hot body.

Sylvia caught Wander before he could swim away again and squirted some shampoo onto her palm. He wriggled a little in protest before succumbing easily to her ministrations. Wander practically melted against her, in fact, as she massaged the shampoo into the fur on his head, working her way down his back. A wobbly grin crept up his face as he stared lazily into some middle distance.

Sylvia moved her hands down his spine and belly, watching him carefully. Wander caught her arm and nuzzled it. "Syl," he said moonily, "What are ya doin'?"

"I think I'm getting you off." She trailed her fingers down to his leg just beneath the water's surface and began to rub at his thigh.

"I though you practically lickin' my kitten maker was gettin' me off?" Wander murmured as he arched into her touch. Sylvia didn't answer and instead just continued soaping Wander up and massaging it in until he jerked a little then went completely limp. She hadn’t even touched his groin. "Oh. I see what ya mean."

"You have really underwhelming orgasms."

"Should I do like yours? Oh, Syl! OH OH OH!" Wander said as he grabbed Sylvia and rocked back and forth. "Oh GROP YES! YES!" Wander slumped over dramatically before he straightened. "I like bein' groomed, though. It makes me all happy in my belly.”

With a mischievous grin, Sylvia began rubbing Wander all over until he was gasping and giggling and very, very clean. She loved being able to make him happy, and that she could now in new ways, just like him. Sylvia had never _wanted_ to change for anyone else, before.

They climbed out of the water and sprawled on the large, sun-warmed rocks lining the shore. Sylvia closed her eyes, soaking in the sunlight, the gentle movements of Wander beside her. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed he’d pressed himself tight against her side, and he’d begun to murmur, already dreaming.

Wander was such a weird little guy. He just loved everything so much, and Sylvia knew he loved her, especially. He’d been so willing to go out of his way to make her happy, and let their relationship change -- though she knew he must have been scared, at first. She’d never seen him _cry_ before. Grop, just thinking about it put a knot in her throat.

Sylvia shifted carefully until she was on her belly and could wrap around him, head resting on his belly, tail tucked up under his head, offering a cushion. She listened to his heartbeat, focused on that instead.

“I love you, Wander,” she said very quietly.

As she joined him in sleep, Sylvia heard, just as quietly, “Love ya, Syl.” And she knew he meant it with all his Wander-y little heart, because she was his best friend in the entire universe, and he was hers.


End file.
